Airachnid's spark
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: Airachnid is known as a sparkless huntress and one of the most dangerous Desepticons. But an unexpected thing happens. Her four long lost younglings arrive to The Earth. How could a monstre like her get sparklings! And what will happen now when they are here? Airachnid, ocs, Ravage, team prime, Desepticons.
1. Chapter 1 Wellcome to The Earth

Airachbid is known as a sparkless huntress and one of the most dangerous Desepticons. But an unexpecned thing happens. Long lost four younglings arrive to The Earth. How could a monster like her get sparklings? And what will happen now when they are here?

P.S. it is the first time I put a story online so others can read but I am trying my best.

I do not own transformers or it's characters (just ocs)

* * *

><p>Noble's POW<br>"Argh...Is everyone alright?! " I asked rubbing my head. We landed...well...crashed on the organic planet called Earth. Although we are transformers it wasn't the first organic planet we have been to. The spaceship was barely functional so that is why our landing can't be called as the greatest one...I wonder how long I've been out and it felt like my processor was going to blow. My brother's seat was in front of mine.  
>"I'm... functional...Awch!... Hope so..." Striker answered lifting up his servo. His twin -Freedom- was at his right, sitting in the pilot's seat. For human standards they bough were about 14.<br>« In one piece. You?" she tiredly turned her head onlining the bright primrose optics.  
>"Fine. Harmony?" our little sister, who for human standards was just 8 years old, was sitting next to me.<br>"I'm okay." she undid her belt and stood up" Ravage damaged his claw !» she noticed looking at our panther like techno-organic pet and friend. He was a huge and a strong creation, a dangerous and a deadly looking hunter but for us a part of the family. Irony...The black cat was sitting at the back part of the ship shining with his red optics. His right front leg was damaged so I followed my sister to check his condition.  
>" I can't believe! We did it! We realy did it! "cheared Freedom, still not believing that we landed to this planet in one piece.<br>"You did it, sis!" smiled Striker "But I have to notice that you're loosing your skills. The landings used to be better, you know..."but this joke was greeted with Ravage's unpleased roar. "Come on, buddy... I'm just kidding. How's your leg?"  
>"Ow no! Ravage! Noble, please tell me he's gona be fine!" I smiled and looked at Ravage, who just rolled his optics.<br>"He is alright, just won't be able to walk properly for a while."  
>"Can't say the same about the ship..." and Striker was right: all lights and systems were off, sparks were coming from damaged cables. The front window was cracked and nothing could be seen because it was berried under broken trees and brunches from outside.<br>"Let me guess, the scanners are useless as well." I asked my brother.  
>"Yep."<br>"What's the plan, Noble?"  
>"The ship is damaged too much. We might be leaving..."<br>"What?!"  
>"Striker, help me open the doors, they are stuck."<br>"Wait, leaving? Where?" my brother asked.  
>"We will check the surroundings, if it is safe, then we stay at the ship, if it is not, we'll leave."<br>"Just great! We are stuck on the planet not know anything about it... "and we started breaking the doors.  
>"But Noble, we have tracked transformers' signals on the way to this planet" Freedom reminded "what if we meet them."<br>"They must be Autobots or Desepticons "I answered.  
>"And neither is good for us" Striker added.<br>"One more thing..." I continued "let's not forget that we are aliens on this planet. The leading life forms are never friendly in that case, so we must stay hiding. Brother, let's try on three. Ready? One...Two... Three!"  
>The next moment the door panels collapsed on the ground and we found ourselves standing in front of a small field surrounded by organic forest. The gray sky, wight fog and silent woods...<br>Freedom's POW  
>Noble, my oldest brother, who for human standards was at the age of 15, was the first to step out. Striker and Ravage followed...I was always worried and the same time too exited to see a new planet. Anything new scared me as much as it bewitched me. We have been to lots of planets. Unfortunately for us, all our weaponry was destroyed on the last planet we visited. Lets say that we had an unexpected meeting with giant hairy and angrily protecting his territory life form...Well, the bright sight is that we are techno-organic transformers, with transforming spider legs placed on our backs, and ability to create web. But lets talk about our difference from other kinds of transformers later ... Sister and me went out as well. Ravage was looking at the forest, smelling the air, listening to any kind of sound and ready to notice anything suspicious.<br>"Yea. This thing won't fly again... " I looked up to see Striker standing on the ship his arms crossed. Then I noticed that the front side of it was stuck between the broken trees and berried under the brunches. I looked up and saw that our ship had fallen from a scarp and left scratches on the ground.  
>" Do you see something from there?"- asked Noble.<br>"Trees, trees aaaand trees" he jumped down landing next to Noble but his strength wasn't enough and he fell into brother's arms.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Just fine...bit dizzy after the crash..."  
>"Our energy levels are too low...Ravage, what's wrong?" we turned to see that our friend set back his ears and showed his sharp teeth. With a damaged claw and low energy level he wasn't in the best shape for a fight.<br>"Ravage, come closer to us" Noble ordered. The panther slowly stood up and came closer nervously turning his attention back to the trees.  
>"What did he notice?" Harmony hugged my servo.<br>"Well, well... Look what we've got here..." I flinched as I heard Cybertronian language and turned to the scarp. A huge blue and gray colored transformer without right optic was standing there, aiming his blaster at us  
>The moment my brothers were ready to fight the sound of activated blasters was heard from the forest and some kind of drones went out of the woods aiming their guns at us. The one, who was standing on the cliff, jumped and landed several meters away from and the ground shaked as he hit the earth. " Five techno-organics, what a fortune..." he smirked looking at Noble "Tell me kid, Cons or Bots?"<br>"Neither" my brother answered.  
>"Anything better then being an Autobot, right? Isn't the best landing, is it? Wonder what four younglings and...a cat... might be doing on The Earth."<br>" Emergency...but nothing to worry about. We may leave now and no one will ever notice."  
>"Heh .Nice try, but I don't think five are coming with me."<br>"What good may four younglings and a cat do for you?"  
>"I am not the one to answer this question. Soundwave, I require a groundbridge. Inform Megatron that the mission is succeed, we've got some unusual guests."<br>The next moment a blue portal appeared at his back - the groundbridge... Who knows where this thing will take us. The Desepticon turned and headed towards it. Other cons were waiting for us to follow him. "N-noble?" I wispered with fear.  
>"We are in no condition for fight."he glanced at the drones surrounding us." Do not worry, we are techno-organics and they know the value of our kind. we began walking towards the groundbridge" Striker, Ravage, please do not do anything stupid..."<br>"I hope you know what you're doing, bro." Striker said looking at the bridge.  
>'Here we go...' I thought to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally! I wrote the 1st chapter.<br>Please if you have questions of any kind ask.  
>If you want to know details of their looks ( which will be explained later) and other things ask again:)<br>And if you find mistakes in writing or grammar ( or else) please inform. I am still learning ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Creators = parents  
>Carrier = mother<br>Sire = father  
>Sparkling= kid=child<br>Youngling = teenager or a young transformer  
>Nanoclick = second<br>Click = minate  
>Nanocycle = hour<br>Cycle = day

Harnony's POW  
>We are walking through this thing called groundbridge. It looks so beautiful! A blue tunnel with sparks shining everywhere. My sublings and I have seen it before but never had a chance to use. I wonder where we are going... Freedom squeezes my servo a bit harder, she must be nervouse... Ravage is walking by my side trying not to use his damaged claw andI put my servo on his back. When the tunnel ends, we find ourselves in some kind of a dark room with metallic walls. The big Decepticon started leading us through long corridors, while the others were still aiming at our backs. For which reason? I don't know. Paranoia? Mey be... But I must say that being aimed at makes me feel uncomfortable.<br>Corridors , corridors, corridors... How big can this place be?! I look back to see Striker and notice that he is also looking arround. Ravage is at my right. Freedom isn't showing any emotions and that is realy weard. She isn't always like this... As for Noble. He is walking in front. I'm sure he is also nervous but our big brother is the best in hiding his emotions so I can only gues what is going on in his mind right now...  
>"This place is big, where are anyway?" Striker couldn't keep his curiosity under control but is pushed by one of the Drons "Hey!"<br>The big Con turns his head and a smirk appears on his face."You must have heard about The Nemessi..."and he is more then pleased by the site of my siblings' surprised faceplates. If I am correct, we are on the Decepticon war spaceship... flying...high...that means...we have no way to escape...  
>" Now, listen to me." I am brought back from my thought by the Decepticon's voice. I look up. He isn't even looking at us. He is so huge! Higher than Noble.( And I am a half of my brothers height... Can you imagine how I feel?)<br>" You are going to meet Lord Megatron himself. You kneel and do not stand up unless he orders to. Do not look in his optics. Do not speak without his permission. Is-that-correct." I must say this sounded as an order and not as a question. Wait! Did he just said 'Lord Megatron'?! But this is the name of...And the understanding hit me. How stupid I am, no wonder why my sister behaves oddly. We are on the war spaceship meeting the leader of the Decepticon race. Than I finally saw a metallic I scared now? Yes.  
>Striker's POW<br>Is he kidding?! 'Kneel, do not look in his optics, do not speak...' We are going to meet Megatron, not a wild animal! I'm not a Decepticon then why should I do all this things?! Whatever...Noble's words passed in my processor '...do not do anything stupid...'. Man, big bro knows us too well! Alright, I'll keep my temper under control, for now...  
>The doors open and we enter some kind of a command centre. There are two levels: lower one and the upper for high ranked Cons, which ended with some sort of a long platform with a large screen-like wall in front of it.<br>And there he stood...Megatron. I've heard about him but seeing Big guy in several steps away was a much more different feeling. Dark impenetrable silver armor every part of which ended in a sharp jagged piece of metal. His back was turned to our direction and he was giant! At least two times higher then me. I can't believe myself, but I'm ready to admit being nervous.  
>At the left, several metres away were standing a slim gray seeker, who was arrogantly looking at us, and cool looking red armored transformer with interest written on his faceplate. At Megatron's right was a dark blue emotionlessly standing transformer with his faceplate closed by a dark visor.<br>The one eyed con, who was leading us, kneeled and bowed. So did we.  
>"Lord Megatron, the mission is completed successfully." I heard his voice still looking down. Then giant steps nearly shook the floor.<br>"Very well, Breakdown." a rough voice said. I heard the one called Breakdown stood up and headed in direction of other two Cons, who were standing aside.  
>" Raise!" Megatron commanded and we obeyed. I looked up.<br>The WarLord's faceplate was cowered with scars and his optics were bloode red color. Several nanoclicks felt like nanocycles as he was scanning us with scratching look making me feel more and more miserable.  
>" Man, what are these thing you're wearing?!" The red con asked. Is he serious? The cleverest question in the univese! Well, let me explain the reason of his suprise . We used to live in techno-organic forest similar to Earth's jungles. It wasn't common for my kind to use massive armor because this caused us being slower and brought difficulties in climbing trees, hunting and other stuff. When we left our home we've been travelling from planet to planet and didn't matter if it was organic or not, that is where we've got organic materials. So here is how we look for now. We have no helms. Noble is the highest and a bit slim, but I'm telling you, when his energy levels are fine then bro becomes the fastest and the best skilled techno-organic of his age! His protoform is silver and as for his optics, we all have the same structure- our irise can be seen. Noble's are shining wight and are outlined with dark blue. He has some dark blue armor on his legs but no boots. Some dark leather belts are crossed on his chest (they were used to fix his weapon on his back). Me, I'm a bit shorter then Noble and a heavy built one. I have bronze protoform, orange optics with brown outline and some brown armor on my legs. Armor-like shells are placed on my shoulders and fixed by some kind of are also two dark leather belts on my chest. Freedom is a bit shorter then me. Although she's my twin we don't have a lot of similarities. She's slim and delicate, her protofor color is gold and you will never forget this beautiful primrose yellow optics outlined with light green color. Unlike Noble and me she has some dark green armor on her chest and legs. No boots as well. Harmony is half of Noble's height with wight protoform and outlined with light pink emerald optics. She has some green armor on chest, a brown leather skirt and no boots. By the way, we all had transforming spider legs placed at our backs. Ravage? There isn't much I can tell about: he is a black techno-organic panther, which is a bit higher then Hurmony. And... That might sound strange, but he is the oldest of us...<br>"The Earth must be not the first organic planet you have landed to." Megatron guested.  
>"Better say crashed" commented Breakdown but wards were cut by his Lord's glance.<br>"What is your name, youngling?" he asked looking at my brother.  
>"Noble, sir." he answered and was that Megatron's short laught that I heard?<br>" Do you know any human language?"  
>" Unfortunatly, we havent had a chance to learn one yet." of cource we didn't! We were kind of busy during the crash...<br>" I see...As I was informed, you are not Desepticons or Autobots. Tell me, Noble, how did that happened?"  
>" We used to live on Airachna 7. One day our living area was attached but we managed to escape. Since then we have been travelling from planet to planet searching for energy resources."<br>" You are very young. Have you been travelling alone?"  
>" Yes."<br>" What about your creators?"  
>" We have not seen our creator since the day of the attack."<br>" Our? Are you siblings?"  
>" Yes, sir."<br>" Ow... How touchable is that!" the gray seeker enturrupted with a noticeable sarcasm." Lord Megatron, may I ask why were you so interested in new arrivals. These techno-organics are nothing but sparklings! They are no use for us!" Ravage, who was sitting at Harmony's right, didn't like con's comment and being led by instincts he let out a quiet roar. This coused the seeker to step back but no doubt that he wasn't pleased by being cut by our friend and angrily glanced at him. Ravage...That's my boy!  
>" First of all, Starscream, I wasn't informed that they are THAT young. Secondly, did I give you permission to speak?" it looked like Megatron enjoyed Ravage's comment.<br>"What is this creature doing with you? Isn't it too deadly for being a pet for younglings?" megatron looked at Ravage  
>" Better say a part of a family." brother corrected.<br>" I see... But indeed, they are too young..." he turned his attention back to cons" Knockout what do you think?"  
>The red one, Knockout, stepped closer." My liege, I must say that we don't meet a techo-organic everyday. It is known that they become very good worriors with lots of abilities and these five, inspite of being just younglings, managed to survive for a realy long time..."<br>"I got your point. Soundwave?" the attention was turned to the faceless Con but instead of the answer he turned on the recording " 'Don't meet techno-organic everyday'...'managed to survive'" I think that they will want us to stay. It is a good thing, right?..  
>Then i heared Breakdown suddenly added with a grin " In addition, I have a burning desire to see Airachnid's faceplate when she hears about them..." and my spark stoped.<br>" Airachnid's?!" my sisters flinched in disbelief. I glanced at my sublings. Does that mean...?  
>" Is she here?" I asked not thinking about the rules. Our sudden reactions awoke War Lord's interest "Is that name familiar to you, youngling?" he asked looking at me.<br>"Y-yes. It is. Airachnid is the name of our creator." As this words escaped my voice box Megatron's optics widened.  
>"What?!" Starscream gasped nearly loosing his balance. As for other two, their jaws could have hit the floor. Megatron looked at them and turned his attention back to us as his surprised expression has already been replaced by a concerned one.<br>" This is getting more and more interesting..." he grinned " Soundwave! Where is Airachnid right now?" Some kind of a map appeared on con's visor and a red spot was quickly approaching to it's centre. "Breakdown! Take them to Airachnid's quarters. Soundwave order her to wait for me on the flying deck." I gave Noble a questionable look which ment 'what is going on here?!' unfortunatly, he understood as much as I did.  
>" B-b-but, my leige..." the seeker tried to collect himself " that is ridiculous! I meen this is Airachnid we are talking about!"<br>" Yeh, spider lady isn't a sparkling having type!" I heard Breakdown's comment.  
>" Indeed, that is why I am personally dealing with this situation."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Her reason

Everyone has own reasons to fight. These reasons might be generous or evil, self-sacrificing or selfish... But for the war it doesn't matter. Having different reasons to fight means choosing one of the sides. Megatron knew it but what he also knew was that more worriors you have the better. War started on Cybertron but as he thought his race didn't provide enough soldiers. That is when techno-organics and other kinds of transformers were considered as new recruits. They were given reasons to fight side by side and bring the well-earned victory to the Desepticon race. Well selected reasons and such a great force... Megatron remembered the day he met Airachnid for the first time. It was after hearing these gossips and reports about a new coldenergoned mysterious techno-organic femme everyone was talking about. He wanted to make sure himself if she was really that 'good'. One of the questions he asked her: what was her reason to fight? "Revenge." was the answer he got and that day Airachnid proved to be the perfect Desepticon allay. Megatron remembered that day. Femme's answer wasn't the typical 'to bring the victory to the Desepticon race' or 'to be worthy to call myself a true Desepticon' or other mendacious one just to please the War Lord. No. Her answer was truthful, Megatron could see it in her optics, in her energon freezing look. But now he wondered if he could have miss something...some other reason. One thing he had never asked himself about. What was the motive of one of his most valuable warriors to desire the revenge. Apparently, he was going to get his answer soon. Megatron made his way through the corridors of his warship and went out to the flying deck. He was met by the blue sky, cold wind and delusive delicate figure of Airachnid already waiting for him." My Lord." the femme greeted with a slight bow. " What is the condition of the Energon mine Airachnid" Megatron asked still making his way to her. "The work is flourishing, my liege, and the Autobot activity in the area hasn't been detected as well." "Good. Come, I wish to discuss one confusing matter with you."

At the same time, somewhere on the Nemesis (on the way to Airachnid's chamber)...

Curiosity was burning Breakdown and Knockout as they were leading four youngling to Airachnid's chambers. "*Well, partner. What do you think we will have out of this?*" Knockout asked through the com link and looked at five technooragnics at thair backs who were surrouned by the Drones "*I think that Starscream is right. That is just crazy! I mean look at them! They don't even look like Airachnid!*" " *Don't they?*" the red Con gazed at Breakdown with a slight smile. " *Well, this is what I see. If you are so interested, why don't you ask them yourself?*" "You think that I won't?" He sarcastically answered without the com link ." So… kids, you really are Airachnid juniors?" The tallest youngling was first to give an answer. "We have already told you, haven't we? But you didn't answer our question. Is she on board?" the oldest youngling talked confidently and straight. "Man, are all techno-organics that serious? Patients, you'll find out soon, for sure... I'd better prepare the med bay now." "For what? Megatron didn't say anything about their medical treatment?" "They are going to meet Airachnid, who knows what her reaction will be like". Airachnid was strong, coldenergoned and atrocious - the ideal Desepticon warrior, nothing more was required. Her reputation was firm. And knowing her, two reactions could be supposed. First one: she will act like nothing has happened, the meeting won't awake any feelings in her and the femme will not even deign to look at the younglings. Second: she will accept her offspring or better say the burden they are, for whom she will become a living nightmare.

Back to Megatron and Airachnid...

Airachnid followed Megatron inside, still trying to figure out what was going on. Why was she ordered to wait on the flying deck if she had been going to report to the command centre anyway. Femme was walking at War Lord's left waiting for him to start.

Transformers are not fully organic organisms, that is why some things about them are more structured and understandable. One of these things is spark bonding. Spark bonding has different varieties and unlike com links, which, as with the human race had been a technological achievemnt, they were a feature of transformers' organisms. One of the spark-bonds was shared between creators and their sparkling and Megatron wondered if Airachnid's spark had felt some changes. If she really was their creator than it was just a matter of time before her spark would sense their present.

"Tell me Airachnid, what was your home planet like?" The femme raised her opyicbrows in surprise. "You're from Airachna 7, aren't you?" he continued ignoring her reaction. "I...I am, my liege... From The Titanium Techno-organic Jungles." This area of the planet was populated by tribe-like living techno-organics. "I must notice, that you don't look like a savage?" the Con smirked. " My kind indeed lives surrounded by wild nature, my Lord, but it just perfectly suits our structure. They are aware of science and technologies, however most of them prefer the unrestricted life style, that's why other transformers call them primitive." "And as I can see, you are from civilized ones." "I might say that my outlook was slightly different"," But you did live in a tribe?"', "Sometimes, I wasn't strongly connected to them". "And how did you end up being a Desepticon?". In the femme's point of view, the questions were becoming more and more strange. "The area I lived in was attacked by Autobots and by that time, Desepticons had already found out about my skills and had made some really good offers, so it wasn't too difficult to choose a side." «I see...Is that all?", "My liege?" ' What does he want?' run through her processor." You weren't too close to the tribe, but you must have had the ones you knew...". "Forgive me, Lord Megatron, but why would you be interested in...my past?" Megatron heard a note of discomfort in femmes voice. And that was what he waited for. They were slowly approaching Airachnid's chamber. "Several nanocycles ago we have detected a signal of crashing Cybertronian spaceship that entered The Earth atmosphere. I sent Breakdown to investigate the area of the crash. The passengers survived the landing and appeared to be five technoorganics..." Megatron looked at Airachnid but but she didn't show any emotion. "... Four younglings and a techno-organic panther..." and Airachnid's optics widened. That was just what Megatron was waiting for. "Is there a possibility of you knowing them?" Airachnid collected herself." Lord Megatron, I..." She noticed that they came to her chambers and a figure of Breakedown waiting at the doors. Megatron angrily glanced at the Desepticon Wrecker. The leader of the Desepticons didn't know what his femme officers reaction would be but he couldn't risk her reputation as a cold energoned Desepticon and let others see her feeling if such will exist. " Breakdown, shouldn't you be helping Knockout?". " But-I mean-I just..." the only thing that the Con wanted was to see the femmes reaction as the doors opened but his leader seemed to have different plans and Breakdown could only stay back "...but...,fine." Breakdown headed away but not without turning back to give the femme the last glance. As he was leaving Airachnid gave her leader a questionable look. "They are inside" Megatron was fallowing her every move as the femme steped closer and and the doors opened.

The metal doors opened and two were greeted by five techno-organics and the silence hanged in the room. One of the meches was leaning againsed the wall, his servos crossed, jaw droped and optics widened, same as the panthers, which was sitting nest to the berth. The silver protoformed mech was standing in the centre of the room and if he was a human you could tell that he stopped at the half of his breath. Femmes were sitting on the berth side by side, their optics shining brightly. As for Airachnid, she was standing in the entrance, not moving and Megatron staying straight, waiting...  
>waiting...<br>"C-carrier...?" an older femme youngling's voice, timid but tender, stabbed the silence. The smallest sparkling, that was just sitting at her sibling's side, slowly stood up with her and rushed to the Desepticon femme, wrapping the Con's waist with all her brittle servos' strength. Not preventing this action and coldly looking down at the small creation was all what Airachnid did. Then she turned her helm to her leader." Lord Megatron, will you excuse me. I have a matter to deal with." the femme pronounced the sentence accentuating on word 'matter'. For the first impression, this was the same Airachnid as always: cold. 'May be she is even a better actress than I thought...' ran trough The Warlord's mind but he will have more time to investigate whether this coldness was the truth. What is more important, now he could be sure that Airachnid will have no problem with keeping her stabile reputation. He looked at three younglings and the beast, then at the smallest, hugging Airachnid." Knockout will be waiting at the med bay." and with this words he left the femme on her own.  
>The doors closed.<br>-

Sorry! It took long and isn't finished yet!((( but i just wanted to publish it so much! I WILL ADD MORE TO THIS CHAPTER! Please wait a bit more ( if you even are interested in this story) and if you have ideas i will be glad to read them and may be add in the plot ( and yes, (unlike some writers( not all of them!)i know what i am going to write about):)


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden side

Chapter 4. Hidden side.

After all these time that made her spark forget any kind of feelings, which would only distract her mind and hinder from reaching her aim, everything changed too fast.  
>Shining drops appeared on her optics. Airachnid collapsed on knees and launched the small creation to herself. "Primus, thank you..." a whisper escaped her vocalizes. They were here, so close. The feeling of the relief, happiness and gladness overfilled the femme's spark. She raised shining with joy optics, stood up with her servo still hugging the young one and stepped a bit closer not knowing which of her sparklings to look at first. "My younglings together as always and safe as should be..." The twins exchanged glances and their optics brightened as smiles slowly appeared on their faceplates. The next moment they rushed to their creator throwing their servos around her. "That was true! You're really here!", "They weren't lying!". Suddenly the group was knocked from their peds by an overexcited panther, which was more then happy to see his long lost companion. "Ravage! My big boy!" Airachnid laughed trying to hold the massive cat, which started rubbing against his favorite femme. Her melodious laughter that was forgotten long ago has returned with the ones she had lost.<br>No one has ever seen Airachnid like that, no one but they... It was like a dark side of the Moon, or better say the lightened side that was hidden from the intruders. These younglings and their loyal friend were the only ones whom this hidden side wasn't and would never be a secret.  
>The cooling optic liquide was coming from optics, that were shining brightly because of the waves of emotions fulling technoorganics' sparks. "Let me have a look at you!" Airachnid took her older daughter's unhelmed head and and looked into her primrose optics "My beautiful free-willed girl! Primus! Am I dreaming?!"<br>"We' ve got the same question, carrier!" The femme-ling laughed, "We missed you so much! Carrier, you can't even imagine where we have been! Freedom learnt to fly on a spaceship! Can you believe it?! And Noble helped with our training! Striker then sow this big alien and it broke our weapons And, a-nd... - we have so much to tell you about!" the youngest one excitedly cheered sitting on her knees, servos on carrier's shoulderplates and green pair of brightened optics looking into purple ones. Airachnid smiled and hugged her little treasure again, then turned to younger son sitting at her right. "Ow, come here tough boy." She brought him down and he pressed his head to her shoulderplate. He smirked looking at his creator again and turned his attention to his twin "Guess we are lucky to crash this time, sis." "Wait..." Airachnid thought for a moment "Primus!  
>You <em>did<em> crash on a spaceship!" "Heh, nothing to worry about, it was for the first time and we are safe and sound." Striker explained getting a look of disbelieve from his creator. "Let us tell this story later..." he signed.  
>All this time the oldest youngling was standing still. Airachnid looked up and met his white optics with drops that could escape any moment. "And how is my senior doing?.." for a moment her spark flinched... She knew her son too well... Noble was her oldest, her substitute, the one who would take the burden of the leadership. What if the time was stronger than his young spark, what if the responsibility that had laid on his shoulders made him change. But the smile brightened his faceplate and made all her fear dissolve. In front of her was standing the same youngling she knew. "Noble..." She gestured him as he kneeled to his creator. Creator put her servo on his cheek and looked into white optics which mirrored his loyal, noble and carrying spark. He hugged her and it felt so good to be together again. "You all did very well." his creator whispered.<p>

Happiness, brightened optics and laugher. They talked about the day that separated them and what happened later. They talked about their lives and feelings, their fears and hopes. Younglings described about some of their adventures and planets they have been to and more they talked more needed to be said. But Airachnid knew that she also needed to explain herself before other Desepticons start telling them all these myths that she once have created. Yes. It was her... Airachnid has done everything to make others fear her because for Desepticons being dangerous and sparkless meant getting power, which she once needed for finding her creations. Of course gossips just required to be started and then they continued themselves.  
>The femme told about her position around Desepticons and made it clear what she had really done and what was the lie. It appeared that her sparklings have already heard some of these tales through different com-links they managed to enter while they were traveling around the space. But they knew their creator and what she could do. She used to act similar way on their home planet, so they realized that most of what they had heard was not real. Airachnid felt relieved that everything was clear and that her creations were wise and understood the situation. They were young but being technoorganics, for whom wild, dangerous life style and surviving were common things, they new how fierce the world can be. As for Airachnid, she felt proud of them being the way they are - wild but civilized, independent but loyal to each other, and the femme was more then happy to be by their side again.<br>They were making their way to the med bay. New comers didn't have serious damages, just some scratches and Ravage's damaged claw, but making sure that they don't have any inner unnoticed ones wouldn't be bad. "Creator, what if they ask about our sire... Should we tell them?" the oldest youngling asked as they stopped by the entrance. "Noble, sooner or later they will find it out. Tell them the trough." "And my optics…? He is a medic, so it won't be left unnoticed…", "Brother, it has never been your weekness, has it?" noticed Freedom making him smile. He nodded to his creator and they entered the med bay.

"Ah, ere you are!" The red armored Desepticon turned his attention from preparing his tools and greeted the group. "Took you long enough, didn't it." he gave Airachnid an impudent look with smirk written on his faceplate and then turned back to get a scanner. Striker was leaning his back to the wall, his servos crossed and orange optics watching the medic. Freedom was at his left, her servos crossed at her back, standing still and watching the 'Con but with less distrust look then her twin had and with more curiosity in bright primrose optics. Noble was standing in front of them by his creator's side, while the little one was holding his servo and scanning the room with her emerald optics. "So, who is the first?" Techno-organics looked at Ravage, who stepped from Airachnid's side closer to Knockout making him flinch and his optics widen. "Knockout, don't be a coward. He isn't going to eat." The femme noticed with irritated voice. "At least, till we order him to do so." joked Striker making her smirk. "Need some help, partner." was heard and Breakdown's figure entered the room. "I thought, you might need some back up..." he sad not taking his attention from techno-organics, while Knockout collected himself , knelled and start treating the beast's claw. Huge 'Con leaned on a medical table with one servo "What're your names', kids?" one opticed bot asked. "Striker", "Freedom", "Harmony", "Noble and that is Ravage." they answered. Breakdown smirked at some of the names "Were you the one to chose, Airachnid? Knowing you, I would expect something more threatening.", "And since when do you know me, Breakdown?" the femme chuckled at his comment making him silence. "Aaaand done." Informed medic as panther checked his leg and stood still. "Better?" Harmony asked with her tiny voice and the cat made a short nearly unheard raw making the femme-ling giggle. "How much does he understand?" Asked Breakdown looking at Ravage, while Noble lifted Harmony to the medical table "Everything." Freedom explained coming closer. "So he is similar to Lazerbeak. Looks like Soundwave isn't the only pet owner around here.", "Ravage isn't a pet! He's our family and who is Lazerbeak and Soundwave?" the golden protoformed femme asked "Lazerbeak is Soundwave's… bird-like simbiot. Do you remember the bot with a visor? That's Soundwave and Lazerbeak usually is kept transformed on his chest.", "Cool, I wish we cold see the bird.", "Good luck femme-ling, Soundwave isn't the most communicative 'Con around here. It's strange him being a Communication Officer, right?" noticed Knockout, who had already started scanning Freedom . It was when Airachnid saw that Breakdown's expression changed "Talking about strange things... You don't have much resemblance to Airachnid... Did you take after your sire?" And that was true... Neither their optics were similar, neither their protoform colors and just Harmony was white like Airachnid. "And the fact that they, at the same, time are not similar to each other doesn't bother you, Breakdown?" Airachnid noticed narrowing her optics. Breakdown was trying to find out one thing… Could Airachnid have a real sparkmate or the sparklings were a result of a mistake she once had made... But at the same time, she had MORE then one sparkling…"Of course we don't look similar." started Striker leaving his place and coming closer to Noble. Knockout and Breakdown exchanged confused looks and Harmony smiled at their expressions like the answer was very obvious and decided to make it clear "Creator isn't our real carrier, she adopted us." Knockout dropped the scanner he was holding and freezed, his wide opened optics looking at femme. Breakdown, who was still leaning on the table, lost his balance and nearly collapse on the floor knocking the tools from the table so the sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard outside of the med bay.

* * *

><p>So what do you think…? Please write your ideas and comments !<p> 


	5. Auther needs help(please read)

Hi there everyone!

As i already said before the plot is in my mind but i would love to add some of your ideas to this story.

PLEASE write me what you think is comming, some details you would like to read about, any questions you have.

This realy helps me with writing and is also VERY intereting for me to read)))

THANKS!


End file.
